


HABERLE QUITADO LA TAPA (También conocido como "TAKE THE LEAD OFF!!!!!!")

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los paneles de las convenciones de Supernatural son siempre muy entretenidos, pero ¿qué pasa cuando Jared y Jensen se bajan del escenario?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HABERLE QUITADO LA TAPA (También conocido como "TAKE THE LEAD OFF!!!!!!")

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot lo escribí en el 2009. La idea surgió después de ver el vídeo del desayuno en la convención de Vancouver. En el fic se hace referencia a dos momentos de ese panel, que supongo que ya todos habéis visto, pero por si queda algún despistado:
> 
> \- La parte "mocos" podéis verla aquí:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&list=PLED92AE2933F561DD&v=pkHexWcKyis#t=298
> 
> \- Y la parte "chicle" en este otro vídeo, que se alarga hasta el minuto 6:50 más o menos:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=lbMvCi4gXps#t=216

**HABERLE QUITADO LA TAPA**

  
Jensen y Jared subían en el ascensor a su habitación del hotel, en el que tenía lugar la convención de Vancouver. Acababan de hacer una sesión de desayuno con unas cuantas fans y según el horario tenían media hora libre antes del siguiente acto.  
  
\- Eres un guarro, - soltó Jensen nada más entrar al ascensor.  
  
\- ¿Qué? Tío, pero si no he hecho nada. - Jared no podía aguantarse la risa cuando Jensen se ponía en ese plan.  
  
\- Venga ya Jay, pero si te has quitado los mocos y se los has dejado encima a Jim.  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada al recordar el momento y se colgó de Jensen como un koala. - ¡No me he quitado los mocos! Pero si ni siquiera me he sonado.  
  
\- ¿Entonces para qué has pedido el pañuelo?  
  
\- Porque me picaba la nariz, y me ha parecido más discreto.  
  
\- Sí claro, muy discreto, dejarle un pañuelo lleno de mocos a Jim encima.  
  
\- ¡Que no tenía mocos, joder! ¿O crees que si los tuviera Jim se habría metido el pañuelo en el bolsillo?  
  
\- Yo que sé. Todavía no le he pillado el nivel de guarrez a Jim.  
  
\- ¿Sabes que, Jen? Eres un estirado. Reconoce que ha sido divertido.  
  
\- ¿Estirado? Mira, aunque hubiera sido un estirado en el pasado, desde que te conozco no he podido ejercer, contigo al lado es imposible. Y si a ti te parece divertido, pues me parece muy bien, pero está claro que no nos divierten las mismas cosas.  
  
A esas alturas de la conversación, Jensen y Jared ya había entrado en su habitación. Jensen se sentó en la butaca, repasando los horarios que tenían que cumplir durante la convención, y Jared estaba tirado en la cama, todavía sonriendo por lo que había pasado durante el desayuno con las fans.  
  
\- Y ya no digo nada del numerito del cicle, que asco Jay.  
  
\- Tío, yo no tengo la culpa de que se haya quedado pegado a la tapa.  
  
\- Jared, TÚ lo has pegado a la tapa.  
  
\- Ya, pero pensé que se podría quitar más fácil.  
  
\- ¡Joder, pues haber quitado la tapa! En serio Jay, algún día las fans se van a cansar de todas esas payasadas que haces, y alguna te va a decir a la cara que eres un guarro.  
  
\- Que va, ellas me adoran así. Podría bajarme los pantalones y plantar un pino en mitad del escenario y les encantaría.  
  
\- ¡JARED! - Gritó Jensen poniendo cara de asco.  
  
\- En serio Jen, cada día estoy más convencido de que tienes una doble personalidad o algo, y que a veces tu lado guarro te domina.  
  
\- ¿A mí? ¿Cuando me comporto yo como un guarro?  
  
\- No me hagas hablar Jen... Vale, vale, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que sea tan finolis como tú?  
  
\- Yo no soy un finolis, soy un tío normal y corriente.  
  
\- Que nunca tiene mocos, y que se traga los chicles por no tener que sacarlos de la boca.  
  
\- Idiota.  
  
\- Además, si te parezco tan guarro no sé que haces aquí conmigo, vete a tu cuarto.  
  
\- Jared ESTE es mi cuarto.  
  
\- Es verdad. Pero vengo contigo porque sé que si no me echas de menos. Eres incapaz de vivir sin mí.  
  
\- Ya, pero viviría más tranquilo contigo si no hicieras tantas guarradas.  
  
\- Mira, te hago una apuesta. Te apuesto 100 pavos a que durante toda la convención soy más finolis que tú.  
  
\- ¿Durate toda la convención? Joder, Jared, eso sería como robarte el dinero tío, es imposible que aguantes toda la convención sin hacer alguna de las tuyas.  
  
\- ¿Eso crees? Pues entonces acepta la apuesta.  
  
\- Vale, tú lo has querido, y que te conste que no pienso pasarte ni una, a la mínima pierdes la pasta.  
  
El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, se sacaron fotos, firmaron autógrafos, fueron a comer, hicieron un panel juntos, se sacaron más fotos y firmaron más autógrafos. Para sorpresa de Jensen, Jared se comportó de lo más “civilizado” durante todo el día, y finalmente, después de cenar y tomar varias copas, Jared vio que a Jensen se le estaban cerrando los ojos del cansancio, y se levantó acercándose a él.  
  
\- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, estoy muerto de sueño. ¿Te quedas, Jen?  
  
Jensen hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y mirarle y le tendió una mano para que le ayudara a levantarse.  
  
\- No, yo también me voy a dormir, que mañana nos toca madrugar otra vez.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a los ascensores y entraron en uno de ellos. Cuando llegaron al piso en el que se alojaban, salieron del ascensor y sin que ninguno dijera nada, los dos entraron en la habitación de Jensen.  
  
Nada más entrar, Jensen se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y los zapatos, y se tiró encima de la cama como si fuera un fardo, quedándose tumbado boca abajo encima de la colcha.  
  
\- ¿Te duchas tú primero o lo hago yo?  
  
\- Yo paso, no tengo fuerzas.  
  
\- Luego dices que yo soy un guarro.  
  
\- Me ducharé por la mañana Jay, ahora estoy muerto.  
  
\- Claro, y yo tengo que dormir con tu cuerpo todo sudado pegado a mí.  
  
\- Que te den.  
  
Jared se metió en el cuarto de baño, y poco después salió recién duchado y solo con sus boxer puestos. Jensen seguía tirado, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado unos minutos antes, y entonces Jared se acercó al otro lado de la cama, y poniendo una mano en la cadera de Jensen y la otra en el hombro, le dio un empujón que le hizo caer al suelo.  
  
\- ¡Aauuu! ¡Joder, Jared! - dijo Jensen mientras se frotaba la cadera sobre la que había caído al suelo. - ¿Pero estás tonto o qué te pasa?  
  
\- Anda, no seas vago y vete a darte una ducha, te ayudará a dormirte mejor.  
  
\- Ya estaba dormido, tío. - Jensen se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientas Jared le seguía con la mirada con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.  
  
Cuando Jensen salió del baño, Jared ya estaba metido en la cama y hacía zapping entre un montón de canales que no emitían más que programas basura. Jensen se metió también en la cama y le quitó el mando de la mano, apagó la tele y lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Luego se tumbó encima de Jared y empezó a besarle mientras se frotaba contra su entrepierna.  
  
\- Vaya, ¿se te ha pasado el sueño?  
  
\- La culpa es tuya, por obligarme a ducharme.  
  
\- No, si a mí no me importa, de hecho lo estaba esperando, - dijo Jared con una sonrisa extraña en su boca. Jensen le miró algo mosqueado y se incorporó quedándose sentado sobre él, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
\- Vale, me lo cuentas o me lo cuentas.  
  
\- ¿Qué te tengo que contar?  
  
\- Venga Jay, que te conozco. Esa cara significa que estás tramando algo.  
  
\- Anda Jen, que el sueño te está atrofiando las neuronas. - Jared le agarró del cuello y tiró de él para que siguiera besándole.  
  
Poco después, los dos se habían deshecho de sus boxer y se frotaban el uno contra el otro, con sus pollas totalmente duras, mientras se besaban de manera salvaje.  
  
\- Vamos Jay, hazlo. - dijo Jensen con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación.  
  
\- ¿Que quieres que haga?  
  
\- Prepárame. Ábreme para ti.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- ¿Quéee? - Jensen se levantó quedándose sentado sobre las piernas de Jared, con su polla apuntando al cielo.  
  
\- Paso, que luego pierdo la apuesta.  
  
\- ¡¿Que luego quéeee?!  
  
\- Venga Jen, ¿que tenga un chicle en la mano te parece una guarrada, y que te meta los dedos en el culo no? ¿Tienes idea de cómo huele ahí dentro?  
  
La cara de Jensen era un auténtico poema. A Jared le recordó a esas dianas que tienen dibujada una cara, y un agujero a la altura de la boca en el que hay que encajar una pelota. Si hubiese tenido una a mano, habría lanzado seguro.  
  
\- Y te voy a decir una cosa Jen. - dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantarse la risa. - A partir de ahora, solo te la voy a chupar si estás recién duchado o si te pones un condón, porque por mucho que se diga, lo de la última gota cuando meas, siempre es inevitable, se queda ahí fijo. Es muy poco higiénico.  
  
\- Serás... yo... tú... eres un...- Por un momento Jensen fue incapaz de hacer que su cerebro formara una frase coherente, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Agarró la almohada que estaba sobre la cama y empezó a golpear a Jared con ella con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
\- ¡Eres un pedazo de cabrón! ¡Lo tenías todo planeado!  
  
Jared empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras intentaba taparse la cara con las manos para protegerse de los golpes de la almohada.  
  
\- ¡Jen, para! - consiguió decir entre carcajada y carcajada. - ¡Para tío! ¡Para!  
  
\- ¡Y una mierda! Te vas a comer la almohada entera, por cabronazo y manipulador.  
  
Un momento después, los dos estaban de pie sobre la cama, Jensen todavía con la almohada en la mano, y Jared intentando frenar los golpes. -¡Jen, para! Te propongo un trato tío.  
  
\- ¿Un trato? De eso nada. - En un movimiento rápido, que Jared no vio venir, Jensen le puso una zancadilla, haciéndole caer sobre la cama boca abajo, e inmediatamente, se sentó sobre él, sujetándole una mano detrás de la espalda. - ¿No quieres chupármela? ¿Ni meterme los dedos? No te preocupes, tengo otras maneras de quedarme a gusto.  
  
Jensen metió sus rodillas entre las piernas de Jared obligándole a separarlas, y sin soltar la mano que tenía sujeta a su espalda, se metió dos dedos en la boca, cubriéndolos bien de saliva, y luego los metió dentro de Jared.  
  
\- ¡Joder, Jen!  
  
\- Exactamente, has acertado.  
  
Después de mover los dedos dentro de Jared durante un momento, Jensen los sacó y acercó su polla a la entrada de Jared, entrando con un empujón lento pero firme. - ¿Qué te pensabas Padalecki, que me iba a quedar parado como un imbécil?  
  
  
\--------------------------  
  
  
Un cuarto de hora después, los dos estaban tumbados en la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento. Jared boca arriba, y Jensen con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y rodeando su cintura con un brazo.  
  
\- Que conste que has perdido la apuesta, Jen.  
  
\- ¿Quién, yo?  
  
\- Sí, tú.  
  
\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?  
  
\- Porque estoy seguro de que en lo que queda de convención no voy a hacer nada más guarro de lo que tú acabas de hacer.  
  
\- No vendas la piel del oso antes de matarlo Padalecki. Todavía nos queda otra noche aquí.  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
